Ordinary Day
by Tenshi Kiyoko
Summary: Inuyasha is dead and Kagome is lonely but one day she has a dream of Sesshoumaru and he has a dream of her. It's just an ordinary day for the two of them. My first KagSess fic, so be easy. ONE-SHOT


Well here's my one-shooter for Fanfiction.net. Enjoy^_^ and the summary is... 

Inuyasha is dead and Kagome is lonely but one day she has a dream of Sesshoumaru and he has a dream of her. It's just an ordinary day for the two of them. Kag/Sess fic for the first time so don't flame please^_^ Song lyrics include Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. 

*~*~*~*~*

ORDINARY DAY

__

Just a day 

Just an ordinary day 

Just trying to get by 

Just a boy 

Just an ordinary boy 

But he was looking to the sky 

Kagome was treating the sick in her village. She became the new miko when Miko Kaede passed away. She had her chores to do and the chores became her schedule and became a part of her ordinary day. She stared at the Sakura blossoms and tried to hold back her tears. Later she walked to Go-Shinboku and by the tree was a mini shrine. Kagome leaned in front of the shrine and looked up at the sky.

"Hello Inuyasha how's everything with you up in heaven?" Kagome asked. 

Inuyasha died saving Kagome in they're final battle with Naraku. Kagome has been alone for almost a year and her heart yearns for his kiss but she knew she wouldn't get it back. She cried silently but somebody came up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

__

As he asked if I would come along

I started to realize 

That everyday he finds 

Just what he's looking for 

As a shooting star he shines

And he said...

Kagome turned around to see it was Sesshoumaru! She did not expect to see him. She thought that he came to make fun of her and for loving Inuyasha and mourning for him but she expected wrong. 

"Well Kagome, you've been alone for almost a year haven't you?" he said in a soft voice.

"Yes I have Sesshoumaru, and would you be so kind to leave." Kagome sharply said.

__

Take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you feel dreams are in the palm of your hand 

Sesshoumaru looked at the reincarnated miko and took one step closer and she moved back one but he began to speak.

"You wish to be kissed by him again. You wish for the comfort of his arms again to feel his warmth." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome wished nothing more for Sesshoumaru to leave but it was the truth of what he said. A tear rolled down her check and she faced Sesshoumaru. 

"Yes I do wish for that" Kagome trying not to break in front of him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. This was the human that always got in between his fights but over the past months since his brother's death he felt something, and that was a newly discovered feeling. He looked at the sky and then he faced Kagome and took a deep breath.

"Kagome I can give what you want so take my hand and come with me." Sesshoumaru said giving out a hand. "You need to live someplace where you can live a life that is not filled up with nothing but grief."

__

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I have felt what I have not felt before

And you swear those words could heal

As I looked up into those eyes

His vision borrows mine

And to know he's no stranger 

For I feel I've held him for all of time

And he said...

Kagome did not want to believe it but some part of her did. She had longed for the comfort of Inuyasha's arms. Who else would come so close to him. As she looked up at Sesshoumaru her eyes reflected in his eyes and his in hers. 

"How do I know you're not fooling with me?" Kagome asked defensively. 

The answer she got was something she did not expect. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms and embraced her in a warm hug. Kagome was shocked but she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest. [He's no stranger and he speaks ordinary words and yet it's like I've known him all my life] 

__

Take my hand

Live while you can

Don't you feel that dreams are in the palm of your hands

Please come with me 

See what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee can't you see 

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome away and made her look into his eyes and after a short silence he spoke. 

"Kagome I know I'm not Inuyasha but come with me and I'll give as much as I can." he said.

"I know my dreams are in the palm of my hands and I have the right to choose my path but..." 

"But what?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

Kagome gave him a weak smile and she leaned in a gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sesshoumaru let one of his hands go of Kagome to touch hers. He looked at Kagome and she spoke.

"Will show me what you see if I go with you?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes, I'll show what I see and we'll touch stars for time is short and it will not flee." 

Kagome let out some tears and Sesshoumaru wiped them away. Kagome finally had somebody to love and be with again. 

"Sesshoumaru will you stay by my side forever?" she asked.

"Until the day we die, but come with me and leave this village and see the world I see." Sesshoumaru said.

"I will and thank you Sesshoumaru. If you did not save me I would die of grief." Kagome stated.

They looked at one another and they leaned in for a kiss but right before they did everything around them was disappearing, turning white. Kagome panicked and she realized Sesshoumaru was disappearing as well, turning white and starting to float backwards.

"SESSHOUMARU DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE COME BACK!" Kagome screamed and she realized she was the only one there in world of white. 

In a far she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She started to run towards them but it seemed they went farther away but they were smiling at her and they weren't even moving. 

"INUYASHA, SESSHOUMARU COME BACK TO ME PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" 

She cried as she ran but they disappeared and she stopped in her tracks and she fell to her knees and looked out in the distance.

"Come back to me" she said softly and in the world of white where she only existed she disappeared into nothing.

__

Just a dream just an ordinary dream 

As I wake in bed 

And the boy, that had ordinary boy was in all in my head

Did he ask if I would come along 

It all seemed so real

But as I looked up to the door

I saw the boy standing with a deal and he'd said 

In cold sweat Kagome woke up in her hut. She looked around to see that she was the only one in her hut. 

"Was it all a dream? It felt so real" Kagome asked herself.

She sat there and went over the facts that were real. Inuyasha was dead for a year and she was the village miko since Kaede also passed away. But the part when Sesshoumaru came in, could it really happen? She got dressed and went on with her day but did not get much done for she was thinking about Sesshoumaru. After her chores were done she went to visit Inuyasha's grave. Once she got there she prayed for him and looked up at the sky. When she turned around she saw Sesshoumaru. She gasped and took a step backwards but felt her heart was filled with butterflies. She was about to speak but he began first. 

__

Take My hand

Live while you can

Don't you feel that dreams are right in the palm of your hand 

"Hello Kagome" Sesshoumaru said causally. 

"Hello Sesshoumaru" she responded. 

There was a brief silence but Sesshoumaru broke it. 

"You had a dream didn't you?" he asked. 

"Yes I did" Kagome responded. 

"I'm not sure if I love you or it was just a very strange dream" Sesshoumaru said but this got Kagome somewhat excited. 

"Sesshoumaru in my dream you asked me if I would come with you to see what you see and you promised that you be with me forever." Kagome stated. 

"I dreamed the same thing and when I woke up I thought of nothing but your face." Sesshoumaru said. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome trying to start a sentence but stopped. 

"Would you come with me? When I saw your face in my dream when got what you wanted you were so happy. But when I remember that face I begin to feel something I never encountered before" Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Inuyasha was my first love and I don't understand why you came in my dreams and why I kissed you" Kagome blushed when saying this but tears came rolling down her check but made herself look at Sesshoumaru.

"But I really do want his kiss and his warmth back and I thought I would die of grief. Then my dream came and when I kissed you on the cheek I felt like I got the warmth back." Kagome admitted and Sesshoumaru stared at the girl who was crying. 

He walked up to her and held her chin to make her look at him. They stared and Sesshoumaru and Kagome both went into a kiss. He put his arms around her waist and finally testing on how far they can go. He pulled her in a sweet kiss. Kagome was shocked and yet happy. [Thank you Sesshoumaru. I would never live without you and I know Inuyasha wants me to be happy.] When they pulled away Sesshoumaru smiled and asked Kagome this... 

"Will you take my hand and come with me?" 

Kagome was happy with joy answered yes and looked up at the sky once again. 

"Thank you Inuyasha for making life an adventure and romance story. I promise to be true and I thank your brother for he saved me. I wish I could still feel your warmth and kiss but I have it back now in way but different from you." she said underneath her breath.

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru holding out his hand and she took it and they walked up a hill high enough to have an overview of a river. Kagome leaned on Sesshoumaru's shoulder but she saw what she thought she saw and what Sesshoumaru saw. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. 

"Yes It's me my koibito" Inuyasha responded. 

"What are doing here?" Kagome asked getting to her feet.

"To tell my brother to take care of you" Inuyasha explained. 

Kagome ran up to the spirit Inuyasha and stopped a inch away from him. Sesshoumaru stayed where he was but he stood up and watched.

"Kagome I told you I love you and I still do" Inuyasha said. 

"I love you too but what about me and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"I came to tell you and him to take care of each other" Inuyasha stated. 

"Inuyasha, I thought you'd be mad at me?!" Kagome asked.

"Well I would be if I was still alive but this a different situation. I knew you would be lonely so I decided whatever came next I would except it." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome was trying to hold back the tears of happiness but a thought struck her! 

"Inuyasha will I be able to see you again!" Kagome asked.

"I would but very little. I can't come to earth on my own free will but only when you really need me" Inuyasha explained. 

"Well brother you and I had our fights in the past but as it seems I love your woman and it's my turn to take care of her." Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

"You better take care of her!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome giggled to herself and she went to hug Inuyasha till he could come back but she stopped herself and lowered her arms. 

"What's wrong? You can hug me" Inuyasha said.

"But your a ghost and you can't touch them" Kagome said a little depressed. 

"Bull, of course you can hug me. You could touch that girl Miyu remember. You can touch a soul if you love or care for it" Inuyasha said and he spread his arms.

Kagome smiled and she ran into his arms and she smiled even more for he still had that warmth. And when they let go Inuyasha leaned in and gave her a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes and her smile widened more. He still had his warmth. When they stopped Inuyasha floated up to the sky and said "I love you Kagome and I await the day you come to heaven." and he disappeared. 

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and he put an arm around her waist and they walked to the river. When the stars came out Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched the shooting stars. 

"Sesshoumaru you're pretty ordinary." Kagome said.

"What do you mean by ordinary?" he asked though a little concerned. 

"You have ordinary words that can heal." Kagome responded.

Sesshoumaru smiled and looked up at the sky and thought [I know I can't replace the love she had with Inuyasha but I can give her love for her to live.] Kagome thought [Sesshoumaru when I said ordinary I mean that you're perfect as Inuyasha was.] 

Sesshoumaru and Kagome lived a happy life and Kagome smiled at the ordinary demon who was walking life along with her. She stilled prayed to Inuyasha and loved him. Every night Sesshoumaru and Kagome would watch shooting stars. Kagome smiled and thought [My ordinary hanyou and my ordinary demon. I love you and will always thank you for making my life a story that will never be forgotten] 

She looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the sky and she smiled once again and she too looked at the sky and thought she saw Inuyasha riding a shooting star and giggled at the thought but it was true. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and he gave her a soft kiss and returned looking at the stars. [You and Inuyasha are both shooting stars, my shooting star] Kagome thought and from heaven Inuyasha thought the same thing about Kagome and looked down at earth from a cloud. Watching Kagome and her smile. [_You're my shooting star Kagome_] both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru thought. And at the same time all three of them said mentally to themselves [_I'll always be by your side_] 

__

Just a day

Just an ordinary day 

Just trying to get by

Just a boy

Just an ordinary boy 

But he was looking to the sky 

*~*~*~*~*

Well, hoped you like my first one-shot and first Sess/Kag fic. ^_^


End file.
